deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby vs Jigglypuff
Kirby vs Jigglypuff.png|Pichu95 Untitled-1.png|Zahin2216 backgrounder (36).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Kirby vs Jigglypuff is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Kirby VS Pokemon. The Puffball VS The Balloon. Will the pink puffball be able to eat the cute balloon? Interlude Wiz: Who doesn't like cute things? Boomstick: And Nintendo, their Kirby and Jigglypuff are the cutest things they have. Wiz: There are not actually things. Kirby is the dangourous vaccum and Boomstick: Jigglypuff is the singer who can put anyone to sleep Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a death battle. ' ' Kirby Wiz: Kirby is the titular pink puff and main protagonist of Nintendo's Kirby series of video games named after him. Boomstick: Kirby lives in his home in Dream Land, a country on his home planet Planet Popstar. Wiz: Kirby has been featured in his own anime series, many manga publications in several countries. Boomstick: Man! He is famous. He has a whatever-star that makes fast. ''' Wiz: Yes, he has his own Ride called the Warp Star. Kirby's signature technique is his inhale, and has been performing it since Kirby's Dream Land. '''Boomstick: After inhaling anything, Kirby can either swallow it or spit it back out as a Star Spit attack. He likes to eat tomatoes. I'm now hungry. Wish I could copy like Kirby. Wiz: Kirby has a very flexible body. This allows him to be flattened or stretched, always returning to his original shape. Boomstick Kirby can do a move known as the slide kick or slide attack while crouching as a basic attack that does minor damage. Wiz: Kirby has the guard move, which allows him to protect himself from enemy attacks, and take little to no damage. Boomstick: He can also perform the normal beam near Helpers to revert them to an item state, which Kirby can inhale to reacquire the Copy Ability for himself. ' Wiz: He can get rid of his ability and toss it as an item, which Helpers can touch to claim that ability, which also saves the Helper from dying if they have run out of health. '''Boomstick: Kirby can fly by flapping his wings and he is an amazingly fast runner. ' Wiz: Kirby has the powerful moves that can make K.O.s in a very short time. If he gets blasted far away, He can come and attack the enemy again. '''Boomstick: Kirby's main weaknesses are his light weight and floatiness. He can be knocked out easily. Jigglypuff Wiz: Jigglypuff is one of the most popular Pokemon in the series. Boomstick: Wigglypuff has two cat like ears and has a tiny tuft of a single curl of hair. Wiz: Her name is actually Jigglypuff. She can learn many powerful moves like body slam and double edge. She can sing very well. Boomstick: Her sing can put anyone to sleep. And she has a move called defense curl. She can also use Rollout where she turns into a rock and rolls into the opponent. Wiz: Defense Curl roses her defense stat by 1 stage. Rollout's power increases by every time the user uses it. Boomstick: Igglytuff's body slam can paralyze people sometimes and Double Edge has 100 power. Wiz: I told you once, Her name is Jigglypuff. She has an attack called pound which has only 40 power. She can also Puff up into a giant. Boomstick: I will try to not do that mistake now. Jigglypuff is immune to ghost and dragon attacks. Wiz: Her main weaknesses are Poison and Steel attacks. She also doesn't learn many moves and She has a low base stat. Boomstick: Balloons are cute, aren't they? Wiz: All right! The combatants are set. Let's end this once and for all. Boomstick: So it's time for a DEATH BATLLEEEEEEE! Fight Jigglypuff is eating berries under a tree. Kirby was hungry. He ate up all the berries. Kirby: HIIIIIIIIIII! When Jigglypuff saw there was no berries, She became angry and used pound on Kirby. FIGHT Kirby tries to copy Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff flew away. She started to sing. Kirby falls into sleep. Jigglypuff used Double Slap and Body Slam on Kirby who woke up. Kirby then Guarded himself. Jigglypuff used Double Slap. It didn't had any effect. She used Defense Curl 5 times. Kirby tries to punch Jigglypuff but because of Jigglypuff's defense curl, It only damaged 2 HP. Kirby ate Jigglypuff but he didn't copy the moves. Kirby used Kicked Jigglypuff and sent her in the air. Jigglypuff then flies up in the sky. Kirby also follows her. Jigglypuff stopped flying and used Double Edge on Kirby. Kirby again ate Jigglypuff and copied her. He had fun using Double Edge on Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff started singing. Kirby went to sleep. Jigglypuff then pounded Kirby hard. Kirby woke up and became normal again. Jigglypuff takes Rest. Kirby climbed a tree and he fell down. Jigglypuff got shocked. Kirby slide kicked Jigglypuff 10 times. Kirby used Guard. Jigglypuff waits for Kirby to get normal. She used Defense curl many times. Kirby went back to normal. He Kicks Jigglypuff which only damages 1 HP. Jigglypuff flies in the sky. Kirby also follows her. In the air, Jigglypuff pounded Kirby who fell down. Jigglypuff started to jump on Kirby, hitting him with a pound in each turn. Kirby guarded himself. Jigglypuff wasn't able to hit Kirby. Kirby gets back to normal and hit Jigglypuff with a uppercut. Jigglypuff fell down. Kirby Jump Kicked Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff used Defense Curl but her defense was unable to go up. Juigglypuff Puffed Up 6 times and grew giany. Kirby tried to jump on Jigglypuff but Jigglypuff dodged it. She jumped and pounds on Kirby again. Kirby was badly hurt. Jigglypuff turns into a huge boulder and rolls to Kirby. Kirby opens his mouth. He copied Jigglypuff. Kirby used Body Slam. Jigglypuff got paralyzed. Kirby Slide Kicked Jigglypuff. Then he uppercuts Jigglypuff as hardly as he can. Jigglypuff got high in the sky. Kirby flied upper than Jigglypuff. Kirby then guarded himself. Kirby: Pyuuuuuuu Both fell down in the ground. Kirby is still guarded. He fell on Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff got popped. K.O. Kirby: Poyoo. Kirby then found some tomatoes. He filled his hungry stomach. Results Boomstick: Don't you think Kirby likes to pop Balloons? that's why Pigglyjuff got popped. Wiz: For the last time it's Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff sure had a high defense by Defense Curl. But her high defense and very low speed couldn't do anything against Kirby. Boomstick: Jigglypuff sang well. But her noisy attacks made Kirby wake up. Wiz: The winner is Kirby. Who would you be rooting for? Kirby Jigglypuff Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Zahin2216 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015